I think I could be 'Someone you like'
by Vinczu
Summary: Dipper and Mabel Pines help out at their Grunkle's coffee shop the 'Mystery Blend'.


The first time Dipper saw her was the same day he burned himself for the first time using their old and trusty espresso machine. He hissed in pain and pushed his hot skin under the icy cold water.

Mabel examined him with furrowed brows, while she got back from her round of cleaning the tables. She watched her twin nurse his hand than continue to prepare the order. She turned around examining their customers. Three new girls sauntered into the shop, chatting while glancing around.

Mabel has seen them before. They were from the nearby university's – which was the same she and her twin attended too – biggest girl sorority.

Dipper watched them invade the tiny shop of their uncle and take place by the wide shop window. He had Mabel decorate it by the season so everything was light brown and green. Fall was already on their back and he was surprised that the girl still didn't put the pumpkins out.

Yet it wasn't the nicely decorated window which took his attention, but the blond girl. He never saw her here before, she had long blonde hair clipped back with a light peach colored ribbon on the back of her head.

He watched her open the menu, his hands never stopping as he made the next order. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Mabel flinch when the light blue eyes lifted to her. Dipper watched his twin trot over the girls and take their order. Her features seemed way too strained as she talked with the blonde.

"You are staring." she said when she finally arrived with the note about the girls' order.

He averted his eyes and started to work on the order speculating which could be the blonde's. "Do you know them?"

Mabel snorted while she leaned over the counter, watching his brother work the old machine. "They are from the campus."

When dipper almost dropped the standard mug, her eyebrow jumped up. "Don't tell me you have the hots for Pacifica Northwest…" her voice was so incredulous that Dipper felt his ears heat up.

Off course not, but he just liked to steal glances at the blonde. At least for a while.

 *****

The next time he saw her, Pacifica, was when she came with a stranger. With a boy, none the less. Dipper felt his eyes widen when the girl sunk to the same seat as before. Her gaze running up and down the glittery pumpkin that Mabel put just a breath from that table.

The stranger came up to the counter and ordered from Grunkle Stan. The old man grumbled about that nowadays kids just couldn't appreciate the bitter taste of a simple black. Totally disregarding the nose wrinkling which was awarded to him in return.

When the boy got the order he smiled. She ordered the same again. Melange, too sweet to his taste but it somehow seemed to suit the effortlessly beautiful girl. The other one, though, he frowned, did a guy really just order frappe. Not that he judged. He did not.

He took one of the nicer glass cups from the shelf and made the golden and foamy drink. Now he wasn't an artist like Mabel. But he did his best so the layers were nicely done and he even took the time to sprinkle some cinnamon on top of the milk foam.

He didn't take his time with the frappe, though. It was good. He made it like every other frappe.

He watched as his robust uncle padded over to the tiny table and placed the beverages before the pair. He peeked over the espresso machine so he could catch a glimpse of a small smile when Pacifica lay her eyes on her melange. She even took a picture of it before she indulged herself and Dipper couldn't help but wonder how it would be if that smile was directed to him.

 *****

image  
She became a regular in their small shop or Mystery Blend as their Grunkle called it. Whenever Dipper had to work register and Pacifica was there he would steal glances at her. When he was the one making her blend he would make the best.

They never spoke, and if what Mabel told was true that it was better that way. His twin warned him, numerous times now, that the Northwest wasn't this stoic and calm beauty he thought she was. According to Mabel, she was quite cruel and snobbish.

Yet it was his sister too who told him that the girl seemed to change over the time they knew each other. Not that they became friends but they were on better terms.

For one, Dipper thought that she seemed nice. Yeah, the emphasis was on the word seemed.

The weather was already getting chilly when Dipper finally saw the true Pacifica for the first time. She came to the shop so often now that she became a regular. Stan even joked about making a reward system, regretting it fast when he remembered that then he had to actually give rewards.

She came taking her usual place in the window, she had a book with her. Dipper wondered what she was reading, till now he saw her with either a notebook or with her phone glued to her fingers. The book was a nice touch.

She slumped down, her bag taking the other chair, she glanced up waiting for her waiter. Who happened to be Dipper today. After months it was finally time to actually speak with the silent beauty.

He gulped walking up to her, just to stop abruptly when something hit the window next the girl. Part of the fancy décor fell down when a big lumpy idiot fell to the glass.

Pacifica flinched but her face scrunched up when her eyes met the idiot's. The guy, on the other hand, brightened and jogged to their door opening it with a giddy chime.

"Pacifica!" he sang, his arms held open as he advanced to the girl's direction.

Everyone in the shop stared at the girl still sitting at the table. Her face laying in her propped up hand. Only her eyebrow quirked at the newcomer.

The jock walked over her table. His eyes surveyed the girl whose bored expression remained never wavering. He was ready to drag back the chair and take place when the girl finally spoke up.

"That's taken." she stated matter of factly.

"What?" the boy rubbed the back of his neck.

He glanced at Dipper's direction sometimes now. Then back to the rest of his team who were watching the show from outside.

Dipper gulped, maybe he could step forward and-

"You heard it right, that seat is taken." she repeated.

The boy looked down, "Are you waiting for someone?"

Dipper felt kind of sorry for the boy now. Sometimes, Pacifica came with the stranger, sometimes with her friends, but mostly alone. If he had to bet it was the latter today too.

"No?" Pacifica tipped her head never letting the boy's eyes go.

The jock examined the chair with the bag again. "IT's just your bag."

Pacifica nodded.

"WHAT the heck?!" the boy's face became beet red. "You really are a BITCH." he laughed nervously.

Dipper could already hear the low buzz of gossip blooming behind his back. His grip tightened on the pen he was holding on the notes. This was the moment he had to step I or else Stan would. And that would be the most unfortunate thing ever.

Yet again, Pacifica didn't need a hero, neither a savior because she just sighed. Like this was something that occurred every other day. She rolled her eyes as she straightened her back opening her book.

"Anything else?" she asked, disregarding the loud yapping from the other side of the window.

The boy remained silent, yet never moved, his face was burning now and Dipper kind of wanted him out too.

"If so," she said flipping through the first page. " the staring idiot could take my order while the idiot with a flaming head should leave." her eyes finally found him.

Dipper felt a shudder run down his spine from the icy blue that drilled into his stare.

"The usual?" Dipper gritted out.

The girl nodded. Her eyes now back on the pages before her. Not caring for the ruckus she just created both outside and inside.

 *****

Pacifica was now a regular in the Mystery Blend. What was a mystery, was the fact that she came not once or twice but almost every other day now. She opened the door and heard the small bell over hear head chime happily announcing her arrival.

The wind was cold and her skin prickled under her warm coat. She never liked the winter months and the fact that the cold came faster this year made her cringe. She huffed closing the door behind her, looking around the small coffee shop.

The first time they came here was by chance. Her friend wanted to try the pastry here because someone on campus told them it was superb. So she came. She inhaled the bitter smell of coffee and smiled a bit. She was pleasantly surprised back then.

She wasn't used to these kinds of homey businesses. She was used to fancy over the top elegant and luxury shops. With cold staff and even colder interior. It never bothered her, though. Not until she came here.

Here, where it smelled nice, was warm and cozy. Overly familiar staff and the kitschiest décor she had ever seen. The coffee was great too, the barista was really good.

Yeah, the barista was really great.

She thought to sink to her usual spot next to the window. A cutely drawn snowman adverted a new blend of the glass smiling cheekily to the outside word.

Dipper Pines. She peeked over the rim of her book, trying her best to notice the boy over the counter. To her misfortune, it was his sister's shift today. The one sister that caused the whole problem with her blabber mouth about their pastry back then.

Well, she didn't lie, the donut here were just to her liking. Sweet and soft. She smiled behind her cover and read on when someone stopped before her.

With a soft sound, a cute snowman mug was placed just before her. She eyed the shabby yet rather large mug. It was so big actually, she could warm both her hands on the ceramic without her fingers touching in the back. It had a worn painted smile and dark dots for his eyes.

Oh and the smell, the smell was heavenly. I had the scent of Christmas, almost like an apple pie. With a marshmallow on top, it was way too cute for its own good. Oh yes, because Pacifica would devour it the moment she was alone.

Speaking about alone, she finally lifted her gaze from the adorable snowman. A redhead grinned down at her. A woman she never saw before stood beside her, her hands on her hips an eyebrow quirked in amusement.

She wore the apron of the Mystery Blend. Pacifica felt her face flush a bit, then she fell back to her usual demeanor and tipped her head to the side.

"It's on the house," she said finally, her eyes shimmering with joy. She pointed behind her shoulder to a pretty busy Mabel. "She said you would otherwise never try anything new."

"Thanks, I guess…" she said hiding behind her book again, glaring daggers at the brunet behind the counter.

The young woman shrugged jogging back to the counter and hauling up a large sack of coffee beans with ease.

Pacifica took the first sip when only three more costumers were in the shop and her last when she was already the last to remain. It was hot cocoa but just like her senses told her earlier it was like apple pie. She liked it and decided to order it next time too.

She was about to take off too when Mabel finally broke from the counter a ladder under her arm.

The brunette shuffled forward hitting every other table with the wooden thing. She stopped right before Pacifica and examined the shop window. Then she promptly yanked Pacifica's now empty seat out and pushed the small table to the side.

The blonde only had one second to save the snowman mug before its demise. "What are you doing?" Pacifica held the snowman protectively.

Mabel spared her a glance before breaking into a mischievous grin. This was bad, Pacifica felt cold run up her spine.

"Say, Pacifica ~ "

"No." the Northwest declared in a beat.

"I haven't even asked anything!" Mabel frowned opening the ladder up, then fishing around her apron.

"Doesn't matter, the answer is no." Pacifica flicked her long blonde hair back and was more than ready to leave now.

She was about to go to the rack and get her lonely coat, but she made a big mistake. She turned for the last time, now presented with a pouty-mouthed Mabel whose eyes were searching the street over the window. No, she was stronger. There was just no way would she fall for this puppy act.

She glanced up again, just to catch the Pines girls' shoulders slump in defeat. No. No one guilt tripped Pacifica Northwest. There was no way.

"What is it?" her mouth betrayed her, and she wanted nothing more than to hit herself across the face for her idiocy.

Mabel's face brightened up and a smile crowned her features. "You know I need to make a new décor tonight before closing, but" she knocked on the window with her white marker. "I already have so much more to do with Dipper out."

Pacifica looked up the ladder and resignedly climbed it. Sitting on the top like she was riding a horse. This wasn't a bad idea until she realized that just every passer-by could see her from outside. She hid behind her long locks before turning back, almost cracking her neck.

"What do you want then?" the tip already gone she examined the snowman on the left corner.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Mabel chanted dancing around the ladder.

"Like, spit it already…" Pacifica sighed trying the marker on the window just a bit.

Mabel sunk her hands into her apron's pocket again getting a folded paper out. When she folded it out it was a banner that could just take the whole window.

Pacifica was ready to step down. The design was way too complicated.

Mabel stopped her right away. "Wait!" she screeched, successfully stopping the blonde. "Just this." and so she ripped the paper, now only the first line of text remaining.

"Isn't it a tad early for this?" Pacifica asked holding the paper on her lap.

The text ready, Happy Holidays in a cute design. Pacifica didn't remember seeing any font like this before. And right after the text a drawing of a pie with cream and cherry.

"The pie will come next week." Mabel shrugged than pointed at the snowman in the corner. "The cocoa is new too." she tipped her head to the right. "Plus you can never start early when it's the winter holidays." and with that, she skipped away.

Pacifica examined the paper in hand. There was no way she could reproduce it. She tried to turn it and see if she could just copy it over the glass. No way, the paper was too thick. She squinted her eyes in anger. She should just have left when she still had the chance.

But no.

She had to turn. She had to walk right into that trap. Not to mention the shop was still open. What if someone from campus came and saw her do this? She felt the hair on her neck stand up. Blasphemy. They would say that. Or accuse the Pines that they had something over her.

Well, they had. Actually. Mabel with her aggressive kindness somehow wormed her way into the Northwest's heart. Not that she would ever say that if anyone asked. No way. And Dipper. Well, that was something else.

She mused while she drew a curve that kind of resembled the lining of the letters and started to drew up the letters. She had the decency to think about the fact that from the outside it had to look good, not from the inside, so she tried her best to turn the writing in her head around.

"Coffee for the working girl."

Pacifica almost fell from the ladder, when the red head stopped beside her. She gripped the marker with more force than possible while she tried her best to still her heart. Her mind was playing a movie about Dipper and her kissing under the mistletoe when she was so 'rudely' interrupted.

"Thanks." she glanced down at her tossed over table and the small cup of coffee.

"You have nice progress there." the waiter pointed out.

Pacifica felt so too. She was already finished with the line art, and it wasn't as bad as she imagined. She had to erase something here and there but she actually seemed to pull it off. "Not bad for a law student?" she asked already holding her hands out for the offered beverage.

"Well you had to copy an art student's blueprint so if you ask me, it's more than 'not bad' " she smiled honestly.

"Thanks." Pacifica snipped from the hot coffee, her hands holding the mug for the extra heat she lost holding the cold glass for so long. "What is you major?" her gaze followed the passer-byes who never give a glance in her direction. Funny.

"Me? On no!" she laughed heartedly. "I don't study here, I just came to help out Dipper," she said, leaning against Pacifica's table.

"Oh," Pacifica panted her mouth hidden behind the cup.

"Yepp." the redhead drawled. "Name is Wendy, Wendy Corduroy." Wendy held out her hand for a shake.

"Pacifica Northwest." the blonde took the big hand into her's and shook it.

"I know who you are!" she chuckled. "You are the on-" she was cut short when the bell over the door chimed happily. Both of them turned their heads to the new arrival. "Oh! Dipper!" Wendy shouted holding out her fist.

Dipper was stopped in the entry abruptly staring at the pair. His eyes switching between Pacifica on the top of the ladder and Wendy. He laughed forcedly as he slowly peeled off his coat, putting it next to Pacifica's on the rack.

Pacifica heard small talk being exchanged behind her back as she already worked on the pie. Dipper greeted her too. Off course he did, he was polite like that. Even after the incident two weeks ago. Where she actually called him an idiot. She hid behind her hair again, hoping her blush wasn't as obvious as she felt it to be.

When the boy disappeared behind the counter and the door behind it, Pacifica literally jumped from the wooden ladder. She tossed the marker to the dumfounded Wendy instructing her to finish. Because who was she kidding, they didn't need her here. She even had things to tend too, the fact that she couldn't remember any wasn't even relevant.

She enveloped herself in her coat before escaping the shop.

 *****

"Like, what is going on?" Pacifica asked the next time she entered the empty shop a week later.

Her clumsy copied design was still on display and the promised pie was here. Said pie being the motive she came. She came for the pie sure. Yet the shop was empty let alone Mabel and Dipper behind the counter.

"Paz!" Mabel cried her hands in the air. Then flopping over the counter and mumbling on.

"First, " she sauntered over to the small display with pies, only glancing at Dipper like five times. "don't call me that." she took one slice out and put it before the girl "Second, where is everyone?"

Pacifica even chose this afternoon because if it was Friday it was sure as hell that this place was packed. Yet no one was in the vicinity. She dared another glance at Dipper who was reading something behind the old espresso machine.

Mabel grunted turning her face so her eye met Pacifica's. Her hair falling off the counter, and Pacifica was now afraid her pie would meet a bad fate if she wasn't fast enough to take it.

"It's the Holidays, everyone is ready to go home." Dipper filled her in without looking up from his book.

"The campus is still full." Pacifica tipped her head in a manner that one could only describe as dumbfounded.

"No one wants to step out," Mabel said now nuzzling the warm wooden counter.

"Stop that." Dipper held out a hand stilling his twin's movements. So Pacifica had a nice view of his tattooed arm which she only admired from a distance before.

"Did…khm" Pacifica needed to cough before continuing. "Did you advertise?" she stood the curious stares from the Pines. "I mean other than the window?"

"Stan wouldn't pay a buck for copy paper if that's what you are implying." Mabel wailed

"Same goes to the radio station," Dipper added while flipping a page.

Pacifica shrugged in disbelief. In these modern days, none of these idiots had the decency to advertise themselves on the internet? "Social media?"

Mabel straightened right away almost tearing her skin off as she pulled her hands over her face. "OMG!" the sound leaving her mouth was unearthly.

"You mean Facebook?" Dipper asked already tapping on his phone.

Pacifica leaned over the counter nodding. "Does this place even have a site or anything?"

"No PAZ! YOU ARE A GENIOUS!" Mabel shouted hugging her almost friend over the desk between them. Stopping abruptly still holding the blonde to her chest. "But even if we start now we don't have any followers…"

"Leave it to me…" the Northwest mumbled into the dark green apron, finally pushing back so she was on her feet again. She took a picture of the pie before them then put up the picture to every of her accounts. Carefully tagging every picture with the _# Mystery Blend_ addressing back to the Fb page that this place surprisingly had.

"There," she said letting her phone sink back to her pocket. She was sure that someone would come. The pie was heavenly after all.

And the three of them eagerly waited. After half an hour all of them sighed in defeat.

"I don't get it," Dipper said, scrolling through his phone. "You have so many followers everywhere." he frowned. "why don't they come."

"You must have insulted them too much?" Mabel asked.

Pacifica's face flushed in opposition. "I couldn't insult each of them." she hurriedly pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I mean, yeah I am really direct when I tell my opinion but…" then she stopped because Dipper laughed lightly hiding behind the espresso machine. "What?"

The boy held up his hand still covering his face in the other.

"Leave him be Paz." Mabel elbowed her twin playfully. "I have a better idea!" than she literally tore off Dippers apron. Causing the boy to almost headbutt the porcelain cups stocked before him.

"What the?!" he glared at Mabel who was already taking two of their takeaway cups and her black marker.

"Shhh!" she pushed the pen to her twins lips. "The magic is happening…" she wrote something on the cups while she pushed Dipper out to the tables next to Pacifica. "Help Paz put that on." she absentmindedly added.

"What?" they said in sync but nevertheless obeyed he order.

"Sorry." Dipper said while he knotted the back of the apron on Pacifica's slender figure.

"It's okay…" she said almost whispering, desperately averting her eyes from the muscled arm occupied with her apron.

"Now," Mabel gave a cup to Pacifica, who didn't have to time to examine it. "make a picture Dipper." she ordered the boy while holding one cup up on her own. "Smile Paz." she chided.

So Pacifica did, it wasn't even so hard with Dipper taking the picture, not that she would ever confess that. Mabel almost tore off her brother's hand when she took the phone checking the picture.

She then took away Pacifica's phone, almost slapping the blonde's head when she tried to take off the apron. Pacifica grumbled trying her best to take back the phone. Eventually, Mabel gave the device away willingly. The Northwest's eyes widened when she looked at her twitter feed.

The picture Dipper took was shared, that okay, it was kind of nice but the caption.

 **One of the lucky costumers of _# Mystery Blend_ will get Mabel and my number.  
See you at the coffee shop! 3**

Pacifica twirled on her heels ready to shout when the bell chimed and three guys flew into the small shop.

Mabel grinned madly, advising Pacifica to get behind the counter. She did, her anger sky rocketing while the brunette flirted with the three guys before them. She glanced at Dipper who, when he caught the help signals of the blonde just shrugged.

"So how can we get those numbers?" one of the guys's asked his eyebrows quirking.

"Easy!" Mabel said pointing behind her at the stock of take away cups. "I hid our numbers on two cups. You just need to buy anything you like." she smiled charmingly.

To that, the three ordered right away, and when Mabel told them only one order per person they promised to come back. Pacifica watched Dipper work the machine besides them. The small counter was already full with just two people now that it was the three of them she almost felt suffocating.

Yet she didn't care. She was shocked how many people came in the coming hours. Off course, she knew that it would get some kind of attention but this was kind of ridiculous. It seemed Mabel had more admirer than she thought because more than less asked for her number right away. They even accused them of not even having the numbers written on any cup. But Mabel reassured them it existed.

It was all fun and games till Gideon Gleeful came in. Mabel's smile turned to frown right away. And Pacifica couldn't disregard the mischievous grin splaying on Dipper's face.

She leaned to the Pines boy and asked under her breath "What's up with that?" while Mabel was quarreling with the white haired man.

Of course, she knew the boy, he was kind of famous on the campus. For his schemes and fortune telling. Some even talked about him already being in jail once. At the age of ten none the less. Pacifica learned fast that gossips and tales traveled fast, altering many times. She learned that the hard way. Not that she was faultless, no. But she worked on trying to repair their family name. So seeing someone like Mabel who gave everyone many chances act like this was a scene.

Dipper leaned in too so their faces almost touched. "Gideon is head over heels for Mabel…" they watched as Mabel wrinkled her nose in disgust to the flattery the boy showed. "… we have a history with the guy." he smirked. "You wouldn't believe it."

Pacifica remained leaning against the desk behind them, her shoulder now touching with the Pines boy's. "C'mon. Give me a try then." she smirked.

Dipper looked down at her and for a moment her heart skipped a beat realizing how close they were. How obscene her wording must have sounded.

"Come on my marshmallow!" the boy wailed.

"Nohum, never, ever. NO." Mabel gestured heavily her face already flushed with anger.

"I am a costumer just like everyone else…" Gleeful reasoned. "…just sell me a mocha, with something nice written on it?" he put the bill on the counter.

"Good!" Mabel screeched, half scaring the rest of the line off. As she took the cup, she stopped. Her body went rigid. Out of all the cups, it had to have her number. She stared at it in disbelief before she resumed her work. Taking the syrup closest to her, she started to write. "Here JERK!" and so it stood on the foam.

Pacifica giggled uncontrollably and Dipper wasn't any better. While the brunette shouted after the giddy white haired boy to get out with his takeaway cup.

 *****

For the holidays she traveled back to her family, just to be utterly disappointed by the lack of familiarity. She wished that the break would be over soon. Yet that meant exams. And exams meant no Mystery Blend for you Pacifica Northwest. She told her over and over again as she filled her head with facts of the Civil Law.

The next time she was able to visit the twins were in the middle of January. Mabel bombarded her with messages and photos from home. For some unknown reason, it seemed they became friends, over the cup number incident.

Not that she minded it. No, she was happy actually. Measurably happy.

When she opened the door to the small shop the first thing she realized was that it was dangerously silent. There were costumers, but they were silent, no chatter at all. Mabel was obviously out because if she was here there would be catchy songs playing in the back.

Pacifica had a bad feeling so she jogged up to the counter where Dipper stood with a stoic face. Almost pale as a sheet of paper. His eyebrows knotted as he seemingly examined the espresso machine. His gaze only flickered up for a split second when Pacifica greeted him. Nodding and starting on her usual melange.

"What's the matter?" she was concerned, she pushed her coat off and took the liberty to invade the space behind the counter.

"What are you doing?" Dipper grumbled not noticing how he poured everything without layering what so ever.

"Helping?" she asked tinkering with the apron's strings to knot it on her hips.

Dipper snorted, but it was empty. Without life. "What happened."

"The espresso machine broke." he said tossing the beverage before the Northwest.

"I see."

"It has never before." Dipper emphasized. "For the last twenty or what ever years it never did." he said hitting the machine. The sound made Pacifica jump, yet she remained, glancing over the costumers. "It's trusty. It never goes down." the continued. "He never looked this bad before."

Pacifica felt her heart sunk. "Is this still about the machine?" her voice was but a whisper as she stepped next the boy, holding up her melange.

Dipper gazed at her for a moment, before he hung his head again. His shoulder slumping forward as he gave in. "Satan was taken to the Hospital."

Pacifica's eyes widened. The old gazer. The money-obsessed old man? No way, he was healthy as a boar.

"Mabel is with him," he sighed, trying his best to seem collected but it failed. "I am actually waiting for Wendy and then we-"

"Go." she grabbed his hand taking it into her own. Conveying as much strength as much she could muster up. The hand in hers felt small and helpless. She gripped it reassuringly. "Go."

"But the shop-"

"Listen everyone." Pacifica said over the counter still holding Dipper's hand. "The shop is closed. Get out."

"Pacifica!" Dipper shouted his face flushed with anger, but he never let the girl's hand go. "You can't ju-"

"I am Pacifica Northwest, and I can." she said her face breaking into a grin which Dipper never saw before.

She even went to the length to usher the last man out herself before she turned the open sign to closed.

Dipper watched her, flip her long golden hair as she turned back to him. Her eyes ordering, an authority he never saw in them before. And it was kind. The way she tossed his coat dead on his face. The false anger in her voice as she pushed him forward till the door. And the coy smile she showed when Wendy's old pick up stopped before the shop.

"Next time I want a better melange then this Pines." she leaned against the door frame her arms hugging her light body, trying to shield the cold.

Dipper felt a smile creep to his features. "You still didn't pay your last one, Northwest." he was already answering from the passenger seat. The engine humming under them.

"Come back soon, you may find your payment on the counter." she said closing the door after them.

When she couldn't see the license plate anymore she slumped down to the floor, her back to the door. Her heart was beating really fast, her hands shaking. Even though she wished the best for the old man, she selfishly wished Dipper would come back faster.

 *****

"You closed the shop on a Friday?" Stan grumbled, looking at the mess the Northwest left, on Saturday morning.

The girl's hair was a mess and her eyes were drowsy from the lack of sleep last night.

"Yes." the blonde stood the glares. Trying her best to ignore the amused looks the Pines twins and Wendy were shooting to her direction.

"I want compensation." Stan said. "Te- no, twenty buck for every customer that we could have"

"Pardon me?" she squinted her eyes in disbelief. This man was supposed to be in Hospital. Was that just a fraud?

"I pardon nothing!" he rumbled, with laughter hidden in his voice.

"I'll buy you a new espresso machine?" the blonde asked, and Mabel already nodded vehemently behind the old man.

"Deal." Stan said holding out his hand.

Pacifica looked at it, then took out her purse and shoved a signed check in the open palm.

"That's the kind of girl I like." Stan sang and ruffled the girl's hair.

Pacifica let him, she was way too tired for that so early in the morning. She accepted Mabel's hug and Wendy's shoves of approval of her deeds. Dipper, on the other hand, stopped before her and tried his best to rearrange the ruffled bangs.

"Was he really in a bad situation?" her voice was more concerned than she wanted to let on.

"Um…" Dipper hummed, still occupied with the blonde nest before him.

"Is he okay now?" She tipped her head up her eyes meeting grateful dark brown.

"Yeah," Dipper said, slowly shoving one lock behind Pacifica's ear. "…he will manage as long we don't let him work for a while."

"I see." Pacifica answered intelligently. Already lost in the warmth of those eyes that she was seeking in the last couple of months.

They stayed like that for a while, before Mabel came out of the back room screeching about how Stan was ready to take off with Pacifica's unfilled check.

"Just say it already." Dipper grunted, his hands locked on the blonde's hip in his lap.

"Never…" Pacifica squirmed, trying her best to break away from her capturer.

Mabel snickered behind the counter watching the pair bicker in Pacifica's usual spot. The shop was already closed, so they could fool around as much as they wanted. Meaning that Dipper could take care of his new found hobby. Teasing Pacifica about the things she would never say sorry for.

For example, the time when she called him an idiot. Or when she 'accidentally' poured hot coffee on someone who was disturbing Mabel while she made her décor. Or when she didn't answer her phone purposefully for a week because the guy, Dipper, insulted her new haircut. Telling it was the same.

Just like trying to call her out on her 'reading' when she was obviously just taking her time ogling the barista.

"You make it sound like you know me so good!" she quipped back. Snapping her beat red face at the boy under her.

"I think I know everything there is to know about Pacifica Northwest, yes." Dipper snickered, tipping his head back and locking his gaze with the girl, while his hands shifted and now he was hugging the girl from behind.

"There is still a lot to learn about me, Pines." she retorted puffing up her cheeks. Only to deflate a second later when she saw the honest smile splaying on the guy's face.

The way the boy looked at her, she knew it. And she was sure that she knew everything about there was to know about Dipper Pines. And that she would eventually say sorry as many times as needed just so this good for nothing guy would forgive her.

"Maybe we should start to know each other better as soon as possible?" he asked softly leaning the girl back.

Their lips almost touched, when she answered. "Good, I think I could be someone you like…"

"KISS ALREADY!" Mabel shouted breaking the magic. Laughing when both of them remembered that she was still there and their faces became a deep red. Jumping from one another like birds.

 *****

 _'So are they a couple now marshmallow?'_

 _'Yeah, thanks to the greatest power of the universe.'_

 _'Mabel?'_

 _'Mabel.'_ she tapped on her phone almost not believing what she was about to do.  
 _'Wanna meet later?'_

The reply came so fast that she was sure that the now average Gideon must have typed it while running to the campus at full speed.

* * *

 **A.N.:**

Actually this whole thing was inspired by the song by same title.  
Someone you like - The Girl and The Dreamcatcher.  
Hope you'll as much fun as I did. Even if it's not soo~ good, I love it to bits.


End file.
